<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>WatchTower Woes by Eve_Fics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978591">WatchTower Woes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Fics/pseuds/Eve_Fics'>Eve_Fics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miraculous DC Crossovers [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, MariBat, Not alot of Timari really going on, Timari - Freeform, sorry - Freeform, timinette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:48:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Fics/pseuds/Eve_Fics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Week One Day Four of Maribat March</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Marinette's been feeling off lately, maybe a shift at the Watchtower for monitor duty is all she needs to figure out why.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra Cain &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Diana (Wonder Woman) &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miraculous DC Crossovers [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Maribat March</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>WatchTower Woes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a normal day at the Watchtower, well as normal as a space station for superheroes could be. The Watchtower looked down upon their home planet, making it seem so big yet so small amongst the sea of stars surrounding them. Today it was just Wonder Woman, Black Bat and Ladybug on monitor duty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sister.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladybug, otherwise known as Marinette Drake nee Dupain-Cheng (the 23-year old designer behind the Lady Luck designs by MDC company), turned to see Wonder Woman looking at her with concern. She and Diana were rather close as the Amazonian princess had practically taken her as blood sisters when she learned of a new Ladybug; seeing as her mother had once worn the mantle as well.  Diana had also been her business partner when her company first began to take off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you feeling alright? You seem to be under the weather”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s right,” Cassandra Cain-Wayne added in “Your center is off, you seem uncomfortable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine. It's been a little stressful with the upcoming line with Wayne Enterprises,” Ladybug sighed, finding herself massaging her temple, feeling a headache already developing. “That and the team has been acting strange lately, I’ve been trying to investigate the cause, but the Miracle Book isn’t saying much, and I can’t exactly ask Master Fu anymore”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How so, Ladybug?” Diana asked, taking a seat next to her while Cass took charge of looking through the security footage for them, still focused on the conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, most of them have gotten dangerously overprotective of me. Just yesterday Roi Singe took a hit for me against Hawkmoth 2.0’s latest creation. I asked him about it afterwards, and he just said that nothing could harm me? It was rather strange, especially seeing as Ryuuko and Abeille got more ruthless afterward. Chat was also hissing at people who approached me,” she explained with a troubled look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even as civilians, Viperion, Monarch, and Paon were coddling me: Mari are you warm enough? Have you eaten today? No, Mari, let me get you a natural juice instead of coffee. It’s been so frustrating having to deal with their constant  babying.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s honorable for your team to care for your well being” Diana commented, heavens knew  how the JL got whenever one of their members was ill or was unable to perform their duties. Ladybug’s eyes just seemed to water at the implication, wiping the tears before they even fell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“B-But that could just mean they don’t trust my abilities… what if they think I’m not worthy of being leader or even worse… of being Ladybug?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana did her best to console the younger woman while Cass looked at her skeptically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had seen the sudden change in emotion Ladybug had gone through like whiplash, from tired to content to worried to saddened. As Diana combed through Marinette’s pixie cut, Cass continued to think of the things happening these past few weeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim had once asked Barbara if there was anything that could help with back pains, stating that Marinette had been experiencing some rather hard period symptoms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She recalled Adrien purring along with Alfred the Cat when they had gone to Wayne Manor last week along with Tim and Conner. Even Ace and Titus were acting like her personal bodyguards, not too different from normal, though Damian admitted that it was a bit more overkill.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just last month for the Wayne Charity Gala, during the ladies’ final fitting, she had complained to Steph that her own dress felt a little tighter than she expected... though not unbearably so, so she had just decided to leave her own dress as is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Had it really been so obvious?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She needed to recheck whether Tim deserved the title of Detective after this. Cass stepped out of the room momentarily to make what was potentially a life changing call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Robin and Superboy, do you read?” she knew her baby brother, almost eighteen years old, would be hanging out at the Titans Tower in the east coast with Superboy, now sixteen, but seeing as it was a quiet day and the other Titans: Green Lantern (Milagro Reyes), Nightstar (Mar’i Grayson), Scarlet Flash and Kid Speed (Dawn and Don Allen), and Speedy(Lian Harper) would be on standby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is something the matter Black Bat?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Damian responded almost immediately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All Bats were rather keen on making sure their comms were on in case of emergencies, even when silenced, they’d have the notifications on to see who was trying to contact them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you mind coming to the Watchtower with Superboy, there’s something concerning Ladybug𑁋”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is she alright?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she almost giggled at how concerned her brother was before keeping her cool and responding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe she’s alright but perhaps not aware of her condition”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’ll be there in a minute”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not even a full minute after stepping back in with a much calmer Ladybug, did she hear the announcement of Robin and Superboy’s arrival before the two skid into the communications room with the three heroines.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Robin and Superboy? I wasn’t aware you boys would be passing by today,” Diana asked curiously as Damian just puffed up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Black Bat called about checking Ladybug’s condition” he said eyeing the scarlet hero to see if anything was amiss; other than her red rimmed eyes and flushed cheeks he found nothing unusual.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My condition? Cass what are you talking about?” Ladybug asked confused and a bit protective.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Superboy,” Jon perked at his name before turning to Cass “Can you hear the heartbeats in this room?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh sure…” to say he was confused was an understatement. He was rather familiar with their heartbeats, having known them for years at this point. He could hear Diana and Damian’s rather war drum like beat, Cass’ steady and rhythmic beats, Marinette’s calm and slightly faster than usual heart and then there was𑁋</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait, what?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s weird” he whispered to himself before focusing again. Sure enough it was still there a soft echoe of duhn-duhn… duhn-dun as the fifth heartbeat. But he had never heard it before… and it was coming from…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh duh!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy schmoly! Congrats Ladybug.” He flew up to her and gave her a huge hug, conscious of his strength now more than ever. Ladybug seemed confused while Cass smiled at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re expecting!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly everything made more sense, Marinette thought in that moment of realization, as she felt Diana give her her own congratulations along with Damian, who wished to both brag and inform the rest of the family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was really happening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can— can we see Doctor Mid-Nite or Doctor Thompkins, please?” she heard herself whisper. The group looked at each other, Diana contacting the Watchtower’s doctor while Damian called for Tim and the rest of the Bat Family to come as soon as they could; was that overkill? Perhaps, but no one that was even associated with the Bats could be anything less than dramatic. Jon was the one who called Conner who called Adrien to go meet them at the Watchtower as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Half an hour passed and Ladybug found herself lying on one of the Med Bay beds with Doctor Thompkins, the woman having to be pulled until they mentioned Marinette requesting her assistance, making the last few configurations to the ultrasound machine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready, dear?” the kind doctor asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Ladybug lifted her uniform, which she learned she could do at that moment, nearly squirming at the cold gel spreading at her softening abdomen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As ready as I’ll ever be” she laughed nervously before taking a deep breath. She couldn’t help but close her eyes, unsure if she wanted it to be true or not, before hearing the curtain open. Tim looked disheveled, most likely having come out of a W.E business meeting he had mentioned yesterday evening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mari, what’s wrong!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Duhn-duhn…. Duhn-duhn… duhn-duhn</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette had never heard such a life-altering sound, feeling the tears swell in her eyes as her husband looked dumbfounded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is— is that?” Marinette could only nod before being enveloped in a hug by him. He whispered sweet nothings and reassurances to her as the beautiful sound echoed in their heads.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, we’re going to be parents, sunshine”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So it would seem, moonlight”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M’Lady what’s—!” Chat Noir had sprinted from the zeta entrance having heard the far too soft heartbeat coming from the monitor, the Bats not far behind him. Suffice to say that the Watchtowers usual quiet was interrupted for the rest of that evening as cheers and congratulations went around the Med-Bay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They would later learn that she had been nearly three months pregnant by the time they found out, explaining her team’s odd behavior due to the animal characteristics of the Miraculous. However, the worst news was to come a week later on one faithful morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh kwami, get that away from me!” Marinette exclaimed as soon as she came out of their room in their studio apartment in Gotham. The scarlet hero having to rely on Pegasus for travel to and from Paris for the time being. Not that her team even wanted her on the field in the first place at the time but she was anything if not stubborn, a necessity for the Wayne family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was how the coffee obsessed duo discovered that Marinette and baby were disgusted by the mere smell of coffee. Truly, it was the hardest part of the pregnancy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Six months later, when Thomas Louis Drake-D.C was born, his aunts and uncle would continuously call him the ‘Second Coming of Christ’ for doing the impossible and getting his parents to cut off their caffeine addiction, much to their annoyance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For now they were just a family of three, looking at the infinite stars of their baby’s eyes.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://eve-v0lution.tumblr.com/">My Tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>